1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible ultrasonic wire having ultrasound ablation, lithotripsy and/or therapeutic capability at the business (distal) end of an endoscope or micro-fiber endoscope with at least one radius within the working channel during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ultrasound in an endoscope has been shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,573 to Brumbach. The '573 patent discloses a straight ultrasonic lithotripter probe that prevents the lithotripter from clogging due to the fact that the end of the tube which is connected to the transducer extends into the transducer sufficiently so that materials within the tube will be pumped from the operating site through the transducer and out the extending end of the tube. The ultrasonic energy causes a pumping action which keeps the tube clear. The calculi engaging end of the tube is formed with one or more slots such that when the tube extends into the calculi, liquid can enter through such slit and pass through the tube thus preventing the tube from becoming clogged and over heated since the fluid flow is uninterrupted and continues through the probe.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0187324 to Gatto, discloses an apparatus and method for intraductal ablation. This patent discloses the use of ultrasound in a micro endoscope for purposes of ablating tissue. The acoustic energy is transmitted down the straight probe and resonates around its length.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0143730 to Novak et al. discloses an RF Cauterization and ultrasonic ablation instrument with multi-hole collar and electrode mounting sleeve.
One major shortfall in the prior art use of ultrasound in an endoscope environment is the inability to flex or curve within the working channel of the endoscope through one or more radii while maintaining delivery of the ultrasonic energy at a level required to ablate or otherwise destroy the calcification or other bone-like substance that is the target of the ultrasound energy.